Logan Mitchell Party's
by Musiclove95x
Summary: Logan and the guys throw a party when Logan's parents are away  based on the song Aaron's party


**Logan's Party**

_**I got this idea while listening to Aaron party (come get it) **_

_**I do not own this song or Big Time Rush**_

**Logan P.O,V**

**Here's a little bit of old school for ya, **

**That goes a little something like this...**

**I always tried to be the flyest kid in the block**

**The popular one with the rising stock**

**So that's when I had this bright idea**

**Throw the party of the month**

**Nah, the party of the year**

"Come on guys this is our opportunity to throw the best party of the year" Logan explain to his three bestfriends who were sitting in the Mitchell's living room back in the small town of Minnesota

Kendall look at Logan like he was crazy "How come you wanna do this now you NEVER wanna do anything thats get you in trouble!"

"Come let's do it hes has a point and this could be the chance that me and Carlos can fullfil our dreams as the Party Party Kings of Minnesota!" James said while looking at himself in a mirror combing his hair

Carlos turned to James and looked at him in confusion "you said party twice"

The tall boy quickly put down his mirror and look at Carlos "you bet i did!"

**All the fine girls couldn't turn it down**

**Now all I gotta do is get my parents out**

**Should I send them to a movie**

**Nah, send'em to a show **

**Let me think, hmmmmmm**

**It's gotta be long though**

"We definatley gotta invite all of the girls in school and in the neighborhood" James explained sitting next to Logan on the Mitchell's couch making a plan for the party

Kendall still wasn't understanding why logan was acting like this and suddenly wanting to have a party and he quickly thought of a way to change his mind "how are you gonna get your parents out?"

James quickly answered him "we should send them to a movie!"

"No lets send them to a show" Carlos Yelled

Kendall smiled as he thought Logan was gonna say forget about the party and insist on going to a movie instead

Logan thought for a min and finally said "it's gotta be long tough"

Kendall sighed and lowered his head , Damn he thought

**I said Mom, Dad, yo why ya sittin' home**

**It's a Friday night have you seen Aunt Joan**

**And don't worry about stayin' out too long**

**Don't fuss over me, I'll be fine alone**

Logan walked into his parents bedroom who were sitting on there bed watching tv "Hey mom, dad can i asked you something?"

Joanna Mitchell look up away from the tv and look at her son "of course you can honey what is it?"

"Why are you guys sitting at home on a Friday night , you guys should be out being with your friends having a good time" he said trying to convince them to leave

Mr Mitchell chuckled at his son "Logan were not 17 years old anymore we can't just go out and party anymore"

"But im 16 im fine being by myself plus it's been a long time since you seen Aunt Joan" Logan explained

"it's has been a long time since we saw my sister maybe we should go visit her" Joanna said to her husband

"but he can't be alone by himself" he argued

Logan quickly responded " Dont fuss over me i'll be fine alone!"

**(Beep Beep)**

**Have a good time...haha**

**The door bell rings cuz the party's here**

**I'm crankin up the stereo like it's New Year**

**Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Man**

**(Can't nobody do it like Logan can)**

Logan stood on the front porhc and waved to his parents goodbye and waited 10 min untill he went back inside to Kendall, James and Carlos

Kendall pulled Logan over to the side "Logan why are you doing this?"

"Because i wanna prove to everyone that i can take a risk and not be boring, so your either with

me or against me" Logan said getting mad

Kendall sighed in defeat "Fine but if you get caught dont blame me"

The doorbell rings and James and Carlos quickly ran up to the door and greeted the guest welcoming them to Logan's party.. on the other hand Logan ran up to the stereo turning it up the loudest it can go then walking around the house wearing black skinny jeans, white -shirt, black leather jacket and vans walking around the house like hes the man

**First one on the floor, you know that's me**

**Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV**

**I guess somewhere along I lost my head**

**Then I jumped on table, this is what I said,**

When the first song came on and Logan immediatley ran to the dance floor and busting out dance moves like they did it on MTV after everyone gather around Logan cheering his name at somepoint he lost it and jump on the table

"you think hes lost it" Kendall asked James and Carlos who were both standing beside him looking up at Logan

"Yep! "They both said at the same time

Logan was out of control in a way that he will probably regrett he even started singing

**"**People all around you gotta

(Come get it)

Everyone together sing it loud

(Come get it)

Jump all around come on

(Come get it)

What...

(Come get it)

Say it again

(Come get it)

People all around you gotta

(Come get it)

From the left to the right, make noise

(Come get it)

Here we go now, come on

Uh uh what what

Na na na na, Na na na na, Na na na na, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah"

**Things are goin' great **

**Then to my surprise**

**Some people walked in, I didn't recognize**

Logan got off the table after he notice a few people he didn't recognize and walked over to James and Carlos who were on the table "Hey who are those people!" He yelled pointed to the group of guys

"No ,does Kendall know?" James yelled back

"Come with me" Logan said pulling James over to the group of guys

Logan yelled " fellows yo, ya gotta get out!"

(Hey man I heard this was an open house)

"Open house?"

(Yeah that's what the flyers said)

Logan Look at Jamed giving him a nasty look

"I didn't put out flyers!" James said innocently

(Well somebody did)

**Later walked in**

**The girl I'm crushin'**

**And the kid spilled juice**

**On my Mom's new cushion**

"Hey isnt that the new girl Peggy that just walked in?" Kendall yelled to Logan while dancing with a girl he met

"Yeah im gonna go say hi" he yelled in response

He was about to walked up to her when he saw a kid spill juice on his mom new cushion that she just got last week and said that he would be grounded for two week if something happen to it

**I turned around**

**Another kid broke a lamp **

**(I hope they weren't expensive)**

**They got them from France**

**But now I won't sweat it**

**I'll clean it up later **

**'Cause there's a honey over there**

**And I really wanna meet her**

Logan started headed to the kitchen to get carpet remover when suddenly he heard a crash. He turned around to see another kid by a broken lap he groaned and went up to the kid

"I hope that wasn't expensive" the kid said shrugging it off

"WHAT DO YOU THNK THEY GOT IT FROM FRANCE!" He yelled at the kid

Logan turned around to go get Kendall and tell him he was right when suddenly he saw his crush Emily from science walked in.

Kendall walked up to Logan and patted his shoulder "so do you think you were right to have this party now"

Logan smirked and turn his head " No, i'll worry about that stuff later cause their's a honey over there and and i really wanna meet her" he said before walking off to talk to her

******(now the real trouble starts)**

**Is that a car door**

**Oh dang I'm in trouble**

**Everybody get out now**

**On the double **

Carlos look out the window and saw Logan's parents pulling up to the drive way and he quickly ran to Logan and pulled him away from Emily "Dude your parents are back!" He yelled over the music

"WHAT THEIR BACK ALREADY EVERYONE HAS TO GET OUT NOW ON THE DOUBLE JAMES TURN THE MUSIC OFF NOW!"

**i'm dead (your done) that's it for me**

**I'm gonna be picked off my family tree**

**Once Mom finds out 'bout this party I had**

**I don't wanna even start thinkin' about dad**

**I'm hustlin' around the house **

**Tryin' to clean up the mess**

**I sure put my new white Nikes to the test**

"I'm dead i'm dead" Logan said walking around in circles

"Your Done!" James , Carlos and Kendall all said at once

"SHUT UP ok do you guys not understand i'm dead my parent are gonna be so mad i'm gonna be picked off my family! Once my mom finds out about this party i had"

Logan stop and thought for a secound and shivered "i dont even wanna think about my dad , just help me clean fast"

The four of them quickly tried to clean up the house before Logan's parents walk through the front door

**The car door slammed**

**And they're walking up the steps**

**I guess life was good with 10 seconds left **

**(LOGAN!) **

Kendall ran up to Logan and James yelling "The car door just slammed we don't have much time!"

Logan quickly ran around the house in a frantic trying to pick and clean every little thing in the house but it didn't really help that there were almost about 100 kids in the house

Carlos was by the window looking out and watching for his parents "THEIR WALKING UP THE STEPS!" he yelled

Logan sat on the couch in defeat knowing he couldn't get this house clean in time , life was good while it lasted but he got 10 seconds left before he parents walked through the door and grounded him untill the day he died

walked up the door and unlock it and open the door to about 100 kids all around the house, their were garbage all over the house and kids in every room danceing and drinking he was getting all worked and yelled in anger "LOGAN!"

**Grounded. . .**

**Next day...**

Logan was in the middle of his living room picking up trash and vacumming the floor talking to Kendall on the phone

"So was it worth it? "Kendall asked

Logan looked around his house seeing all of the mess he still had to clean but suddenly his phone beep notifying him that he had an incoming call he look at the idea and saw that it was Emily from the science and he smirked

"Yep Kendall it was totally worth it , call you back" he said smiling ending his call

_**A/N That was a crumming ending.. oh well i hope you guys like it sorry if anything was misspelled i was kinda in a hurry to get this done! Please Review!**_


End file.
